Hope and Truth
by Proud to be special
Summary: Jamie has been in Narnia for 1300 years, now the Pevensies are back, and a new King has come. A fight to free Narnia is inevetiable. Caspian/OC. Movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

So here is the first chapter of my new story. As this is a Caspian/OC story there will be NO Susan/Caspian, sorry to any Suspian fans.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The dun stallion whipped through the trees, his tail streaming out behind him, his hooves pounding on the forest floor. The girl who crouched on his back looked only about 17, yet she had lived for centuries. She looked like a poor girl, yet truly she was a Queen. The girl's dark brown hair blew out behind her, blonde highlights mixed in. She wore worn red trousers, scuffed black boots and a royal blue tunic. At her waist was a red leather belt holding her sword. Her hands had black leather gloves on and her forearms, steel vambraces. Her horse wore no saddle, and a worn black bridle. On either side of them ran their companions, two wolves, one tan, and the other grey. The four of them were best friends, and did everything together.  
>The girl glanced over her shoulder, terror in her eyes. The sounds of other horses resounded through the trees. The group had got too close to the enemy and were now fleeing for their lives, they could only hope that they reached the river in time. The stallion's breathing was heavy, they had been running for miles. 'Come on Rushmoor,' The girl urged, 'You can do it.' Finally they were out the trees and the river lay in front of them. Rushmoor plunged down into the cold water. Shouts of disappointment came from the bank as their pursuers finally gave up, but on the opposite bank they did not stop. But raced deep into the woods, just to be safe.<p>

Rushmoor came to a stop on the Dancing Lawn, Jamie swung herself off the stallion and collapsed on the grass laughing. The wolves lay down too. They tried to stay away from everyone, but today that had not worked. Rushmoor's sides were heaving. He was a distant descendent of Jamie's first Narnian horse Roshir. He snorted and shook out his mane. 'Never again.' He warned.  
>'I agree.' Jamie replied.<br>'It was too close.' The tan wolf, Breydon said. The other wolf, Colden nodded in agreement.  
>Jamie ran a hand through her hair, then rolled over. 'Come on, we should go find Glenstorm. He won't be happy.'<br>'Too right.' A deep voice made Jamie sit up.  
>'Oops.' She said. The centaur had looked after her for many years and, although he knew she was a Queen, he would scold her if she was reckless. She got to her feet. 'I'm sorry Glenstorm, it was a complete accident.'<br>'I'm sure it was.' He said, he was used to the girl's behavior. 'Just don't let it happen again.'  
>'It won't.' Jamie promised.<br>'Come, let us go.' Jamie took hold of Rushmoor's reins and led him after the centaur.

Glenstorm's wife, Freda, was waiting worriedly. As soon as she saw Jamie she came trotting over and pulled Jamie into a hug. 'We were so worried.' She said.  
>'Sorry.' Jamie said sheepishly.<br>'You're a Queen, Jamie, you should be more careful.'  
>Jamie sighed, as she always did when it was brought up that she was a Queen. 'My reign ended a long time ago.'<br>'Wrong.' Glenstorm Cut in. 'A reign never ends until death. You will always be a Queen Jamie, and you're the only one Narnia has left.'  
>'Yes, but few believe the stories, and even fewer know.' With that she turned and led Rushmoor away. The wolves trotting at her feet.<br>Freda came over to her husband. 'She will always be headstrong, we just need to keep her safe long enough.'  
>Glenstorm looked up at the stars. 'Not too long.' He predicted and the two headed into their cave, after Jamie.<p>

Jamie slammed the door to her room. She was grateful to Freda and Glenstorm, but sometimes she would rather that it wasn't known at all who she truly was. She collapsed onto her bed of moss and heather, after removing her sword, and stared at the ceiling. She rolled onto her side and fell asleep.  
>Jamie awoke with a start. In the night air she could clearly hear the distinct sound of a horn. A very familiar horn, that she had not heard for hundreds of years. Queen Susan's horn. She flung herself out of bed and grabbed her leather jerkin, cloak and sword. Then racing out her room she snatched Rushmoor's bridle from it's hook.<br>Freda and Glenstorm were already outside when Jamie joined them outside. Rushmoor quickly trotted up to her, and shoved his nose into the bridle. Jamie's fingers skillfully fastened the buckles, and she pulled herself onto his back. Glenstorm and Freda's sons had already joined them. Glenstorm turned to his wife. 'Meet us at the Dancing Lawn tomorrow night, find the others.' The female centaur nodded and trotted off. Glenstorm then turned to Jamie, 'Stay close your majesty.' Jamie rolled her eyes, but nodded, and they were off.

Rushmoor easily kept up with the galloping centaurs. It seemed that the horn had been blown from within the Shuddering Wood, so this is where the group was headed. Rushmoor flew easily over fallen logs. It had been 1300 years since the horn had been blown and, if what Glenstorm said was right, then it meant that Narnia could be restored. Jamie watched the ground flash by underneath Rushmoor's hooves. Apprehension and adrenaline were building inside of her. The wolves raced on either side of her, becoming a blur with the forest. She hoped that finally, after 1300 years, she would finally be reunited with the other Kings and Queens of old.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Remember this is Caspian/Oc story

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Dawn broke over Narnia. Jamie, Rushmoor, Breydon and Colden were still running with the centaurs. Glenstorm seemed to know exactly where he was going. Suddenly Jamie could hear voices up ahead. She made out one as Trufflehunter, a badger. 'Reepicheep, stay you blade.' He said. Glenstorm slowed to a trot. They waited for the right moment to revealt themselves.  
>'Trufflehunter?' The mouse knight replied. 'I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!'<br>'He doesn't. Go ahead.' A new voice said, it was that of a black dwarf, Nikabrik.  
>'He's the one who blew the horn.' Trufflehunter announced.<br>Glenstorm then stepped forward, the others following. 'What?' Reepicheep asked.  
>'Then let him bring it forward.' Glenstorm said. Jamie saw Trufflehunter being supported by Nikabrik, and Reepicheep standing on top of a boy about 20 years old. Her heart faltered when she saw him.<p>

Caspian looked around as best he could with a mouse on his chest. He saw four centaurs step out of the woods. They were accompanied by two wolves, one tan and the other grey. But he did not concentrate on them. His eyes fell on the last of the group, a dun stallion ridden, bareback with just a bridle, by a girl with unusual brown and blonde hair that fell down her back. He wanted to know more about her. She glanced away shyly when she saw him watching.

'This is the reason we have gathered.' Glenstorm finished. Reepicheep leapt of the boy's chest and apoligised to him.  
>Jamie jumped down off Rushmoor and hurried over to Trufflehunter. 'Are you ok?' She asked.<br>'Yes, thanks to him.' Trufflehunter nodded towards the boy. He was still staring at Jamie, she felt a little selfconcious.  
>Glemstorm walked over and Jamie passed Trufflehunter up to him. 'What is his name?' He asked.<br>'I am Prince Caspian.' The boy answered. He had a Telmarine accent, but different to the ones Jamie had encountered. Glenstorm inclined his head to the boy.  
>'Come we must hurry to the Dancing Lawn.' Glenstorm said.<br>Jamie pulled herself back onto Rushmoor. She saw Caspian looking at them, Nikabrik was on one of Glenstorm's sons with Reepicheep. She nudged Rushmoor over to him. 'Need a ride?' She asked, offering him a hand.  
>'Thanks.' He said taking it. He mounted behind her and put his arms around her waist for balance. She saw Glenstorm watching them. He then turned and cantered off down the hill, back the way they had come. Jamie kicked Rushmoor on after him.<p>

They rode most of the day to reach the Dancing Lawn. Caspian held onto Jamie the entire way. Evening was beginning to fall as they arrived. Caspian slipped off Rushmoor and Jamie followed suit. She felt someone watching her and turned around to see the Prince. 'What?' She asked.  
>'Oh it's just that you know my name, but I don't know your's'<br>'Jamie.' She replied.  
>'Jamie,' He repeated. 'Isn't that the name of one of the Queen's of old.'<br>'One and the same.' Jamie replied.  
>'But how is that possible, I thought you would all arrive together.' Caspian said.<br>'I never left Narnia.' Jamie replied. 'Aslan gave a gift that meant I would not age again until they arrived back in Narnia. So when they do arrive I will begin to age, and not stop again.'  
>'That was never in the stories.'<br>'Nope, because I told very few.' Jamie replied. She reached up to remove Rushmoor's bridle, but he stopped her.  
>'Leave it on your majesty, I feel it will be needed.'<br>'As you wish Rushmoor.' Jamie said, giving him a pat, before he trotted away.

Caspian raised his eyebrows as the dun stallion spoke, he had not expected it. Jamie turned to look at him. 'Whatever the Narnians say, we do need someone to free this county.' She said coming to stand by him. 'And I am willing to help you.'  
>Caspian looked down into her eyes. 'Thank you.' He said softly. He leaned down, and Jamie was sure he was going to kiss her.<br>They jumped apart when Glenstorm approached. 'It is time.' He said.

Caspian stood in the middle of the Dancing Lawn. The Narnians shouting things at him. 'Liar, Kill him, Telmarine, Murderer!'  
>'All this horn proves is that they‟ve stolen yet another thing from us!' Nikabrik said.<br>'I didn't steal anything.' Caspian argued.  
>'Didn‟t steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarmines have taken?' A minatour exclaimed.<br>'Our homes! Our freedom! Our lives!' The Narnians yelled.  
>'You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?' Caspian questioned. Jamie felt sorry for him.<br>'Accountable and punishable.' Nikabrik declared.  
>'Ha! That is rich coming from you dwarf!' Reepicheep said. 'Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?'<br>'And I‟d gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!' Nikabrik said.  
>Jamie's hand tightened on her sword. 'I would never allow it!' She yelled.<br>'Jamie's is right.' Trufflehunter said. 'It is lucky it is not in your power to bring her back. Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?' The Narnians roared in disagreement. 'Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king.'  
>'Many of you do not know,' Jamie cut in, 'That I was there when the Kings and Queens of old were crowned. I am one of them. Trufflehunter is right.' This caused a great stir amongst the Narnians.<br>'He‟s a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?' Nikabrik argued.  
>'Because I can help you. Beyond these woods, I am a Prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us.'<br>Glenstorm stepped forward. 'It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom.'  
>'Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?' Patterwig, a red squirrel, said.<br>'Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs.' Caspian said. 'Yet, here you are in strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours.'  
>'If you will leads us, then my sons and I offer you our swords.' Glenstorm offered, as he and his sons drew their weapons and held them out. Jamie also drew her sword.<br>The rest of the Narnians held their weapons out. 'And we offer you our lives unreservedly.' Reepicheep said, bowing.  
>'Miraz's army will not be far behind, sire.' Trufflehunter reminded.<br>'If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon.' Caspian decided.

Jamie stepped forward. 'We can get soldiers.' She was referring to herself, Rushmoor, Breydon and Colden.  
>Caspian inclined his head. 'Thank you.' He then turned to Glenstorm, 'If I take you to Miraz's bridge, can you transport weapons?'<br>'Yes sire.' He replied. 'We shall take them to Aslan's How.'  
>'Aslan's How?' Caspian questioned.<br>'A place of remeberance and importance for Narnians.' Jamie said, mounting Rushmoor. 'I will meet you there within two days.' With that she turned Rushmoor and they galloped out the clearing with Breydon and Colden running alongside. Caspian watched them go, a look of longing in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Rushmoor galloped swiftly, he knew his mission. They were running to Lantern Waste, Jamie had sent Colden to the Northen Marshes, while Jamie and Rushmoor and gone from the Shuddering Wood in a sweep to Lantern Waste. Rushmoor swerved through the woods, avoiding any brambles and trees that had grown over the path. They had found a few fawns and some dwarves, but did not hold much hope that they would find anymore. Jamie had sent them on to Aslan's How along with Breydon. Rushmoor leapt over a log lying in the path and reared up in shock as a deer darted in front of them. Jamie circled him, calming him down.  
>'Oh, I do apologise.' The deer said quickly.<br>'I was merely startled Ma'am.' Rushmoor replied, shaking his mane out.  
>'Look at you Rushmoor, with your manners.' Jamie teased. She then turned to the deer. 'Is there more of you?'<br>'Of course, my herd is just through the trees.'  
>'Good,' Jamie was relieved. 'Can you bring them here...'<br>'Defra, my name's Defra.'  
>'Yes, thank you.' Defra darted off into the trees and moments later was back, leading a herd of 7 deer and one stag. Suddenly Colden jumped out the trees. The deer scattered briefly. 'Who did you find?' Jamie asked urgently.<br>'Only a few animals, your majesty.' He said.  
>Jamie sighed and turned to Defra. 'Are there any others here?'<br>Defra shook her head, 'I'm afraid not.'  
>'Then we must hurry to Aslan's How.' Jamie ordered.<p>

The herd of deer followed the wolf, horse and rider through the woods. Jamie was hoping that the others would be at the How when they arrived. She clung to Rushmoor's reins as he weaved through the trees, his hooves pounding on the dry ground. Jamie's hair blew out behind her, with Rushmoor's mane in her face. The stallion's back was slippy with sweat, and it was all Jamie could to to stay on.  
>Rushmoor slowed as they left the trees. On the opposite side of the plain rose a great pyramid, Aslan's How. The home of the stone table. Jamie reached down and patted Rushmoor's neck. 'Well done boy.'<p>

As they approached the How, Jamie noticed that there were very few creatures about. She hoped that everything was ok. Colden ran into the How ahead of Jamie and Rushmoor, closely followed by the deer. Rushmoor's hooves rung out as he trotted down the stone ramp and into the stone structure. Jamie flung her leg over his flank and landed lightly on the ground. Another set of hooves made her turn around. It was Freda. 'Where is everybody?' Jamie asked.  
>'The Kings and Queens of old turned up.' She said quietly, 'High King Peter has led them in an attcak on Miraz's castle.'<br>'What!' Jamie exclaimed, 'That's madness, and suicide. Why is Caspian allowing this to happen?'  
>'I believe he wants to gain the favour of them Kings and Queens.'<br>'Did they all go? Did Breydon?' Jamie was worried that Peter would have let Lucy accompany them.  
>'No, the youngest refused to go, she wanted them to wait for Aslan. And yes, Breydon did go'<br>'She's right, there is no way we can win this war without Aslan.' Jamie said. She was worried about Breydon, but there was nothing she could do now. 'Where is she?'  
>'In the stone table room.'<br>'Thank's Freda, I just want to get changed.' Jamie smiled and left towards where she knew some of her clothes were kept.

Jamie quickly changed into a long-sleeved green tunic, beige trousers and put her boots back on. She refasted her sword around her waist and pulled her leather jerkin and vambraces back on. Finally she pulled her hair back into a simple plait, and picked up her cloak. She left the room and headed swiftly to the back of the How. The room she entered was well lit. She could clearly see the engravings on the walls. Her eyes fell on the one of Aslan, and the girl who sat on the stone table gazing at it. 'We do need him.' Jamie said.  
>Lucy whipped around, 'Jamie?' She asked.<br>'Who else?' Lucy leapt up and raced over to Jamie, who caught her and pulled her into a hug. 'It's good to see you again Lu.'  
>'And you, how long have you been back?'<br>Jamie looked down at the floor, 'I never left.' Seeing Lucy's shocked expression she said simply, 'Aslan.' Lucy smiled knowingly.  
>Jamie put her arm around the younger girl. 'Now I want to hear about your adventures.' Jamie said.<p>

Jamie and Lucy were lightly sleeping in the stone table room. Jamie awoke at the sound of a horn, her cloak now fastened around her shoulders. She nudged Lucy, who also awoke and they hurried out of the How. Peter and Caspian were leading the army. They seemed to have lost a large amount of soldiers. 'What happened?' Lucy asked. Jamie was frantically looking for Breydon.  
>'Ask him.' Peter said, gesturing to Caspian.<br>'Peter.' Susan warned.  
>'Me?' Caspian asked, stopping. 'You could have called it off, there was still time.'<br>'No there wasn't , thanks to you.' Peter replied harshly, 'If you‟d kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now.'  
>'And, if you‟d just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!' Caspian argued.<br>'You called us, remember?' Peter reminded.  
>'My first mistake.' Caspian replied.<br>'No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people.'

Suddenly Jamie spotted Breydon amongst the army. She crouched down and he ran up to her. She put her arms around him and buried her face in his fur. 'I'm so glad you're ok.' She murmered.  
>She looked up as Caspian said, 'Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia.'<br>'You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it than Miraz does!' Caspian pushed past Peter. 'You, him, your father; Narnia‟s better off without the lot of you!' Jamie gasped at Peter's comment.  
>Caspian yelled and they both pulled out their swords, pointing them at each other. 'Stop it!' Edmund yelled. Glenstorm set down Trumpkin, who looked badly injured.<br>Lucy ran up to him and put a drop of her cordial into his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes. 'What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough.' Lucy smiled at him, 'Thank you, my dear little friend.' Jamie watched as Caspian entered the How, Nikabrik close behind him.

'Jamie?' Jamie looked up at Peter. She nodded. 'What are you doing here?'  
>'What do you think?' She said coldly, before standing up and enetering the How, Colden and Breydon at her heels.<p>

* * *

><p>Please keep reviewing.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 4

'Maybe you shouldn't have been so hard on the High King.' Breydon said to Jamie. They were sat out on the ledge, overlooking the field.  
>'Peter needs to understand that this is not his Narnia, times have changed and so have allies.' Jamie replied, one of her arms was draped over Breydon's back. 'He needs to know that nothing is ever the same.'<br>Breydon nuzzled his friend. 'I'm sure he'll come round.'  
>'I hope so, we can't win this war without teamwork.'<br>Suddenly Colden burst out onto the ledge. 'You better come quickly!' Jamie jumped to her feet and followed the wolf back into the How.

Jamie raced after Colden through the How, he was heading for the Stone Table room. Jamie skidded to a stop when she saw what was going on. Caspian was stood in front of a wall of ice, his hand outstretched. In the ice was the White Witch! Jamie also saw Nikabrik, a hag and a werewolf. 'Caspian!' Jamie yelled, darting down into the room.  
>Caspian didn't acknowledge her. Peter, Edmund and Trumpkin came racing into the room. 'Stop!' Peter yelled. The werewolf jumped over the stone table and launched itself at Edmund. Trumpkin went after Nikabrik and Peter, the hag.<br>Jamie ran in and caught Edmund's arm, 'Get the witch!' she yelled, drawing her sword to confront the werewolf.  
>She slashed at the werewolf, but it knocked her back. It raised it's paw to strike her but was taken down by Breydon and Colden. Jamie drove her sword into the wolf, killing it.<br>She turned as Peter shoved Caspian away from the Witch. 'Get away from him!' He yelled.  
>'Peter dear.' The Witch said. 'I have missed you. Come, just one drop.' She reached out a hand to him. 'You know you can't do this alone.' Peter hesitated and then lowered his sword a little. Suddenly the Witch groaned and the ice shattered. Jamie put her arms up to protect her face.<br>Edmund stood behind where the ice had been. 'I know, you had it sorted.' He stated before walking away.

Jamie raced to Caspian's side. 'Are you ok?' He nodded silently. Jamie then noticed the blood on his hand. She grabbed it. Her hand went to her belt, and she pulled a bandage out. She expertly wrapped it around his hand and tied it off. 'Now you are.' She said. He smiled at her, and she felt her heart flutter. 'If you two lovebirds are finished, we have to plan our next move.' Jamie jumped at the sound of Peter's voice.  
>'Only if you don't do anything rash.' She replied. 'Even I could have told you that attacking the castle was stupid. Don't you think we've tried! This is no longer your Narnia.'<br>'Jamie, that's enough!' Jamie broke off to look at Glenstorm. 'I think you need to go calm down.' Jamie pushed past Peter and stormed out of the room.

Jamie entered the room she was sharing with Susan and Lucy, and threw herself down on the collection of blankets that was her bed. 'Stupid, arrogant, self-obsessed git.' She fumed.  
>'What's my brother done?' Jamie looked up sharply to see Susan.<br>'You really want to know?'  
>'He just wants to help.'<br>'If he wants to help, he should find out what could actually work.'  
>Susan laughed lightly, 'I'm guessing you've been taking a leaf out of Caspian's book and having a go at him.'<br>'Something like that.' Jamie rolled over and stared up.  
>'You like him, don't you?'<br>Jamie looked at Susan in confusion. 'What are you talking about?'  
>'Caspian.' She said. 'You like him don't you?'<br>Jamie sighed, there was no point in lying. 'Yeah. But please don't tell him.'  
>Susan grinned slyly. 'I won't, I could tell you liked him.'<br>Jamie grinned. 'We should get some sleep.' Susan removed her quiver from her back, and settled down on her own bed.

Jamie slipped out of bed the next morning and pulled her boots on. She then fastened her jerkin and sword around her, and quietly left the room, careful not to disturb Susan or Lucy. It was still quite early, so the How was quiet. Jamie moved quietly to where she knew Rushmoor was. She found him resting next to Caspian's horse, Destrier, but he looked up when Jamie approached. 'Is something wrong?' He asked.  
>'No, it's just I feel you may have to wear a saddle for this battle. But if you do not wish to wear one, then that is fine.'<br>Rushmoor nuzzled Jamie's face. 'If you wish me to wear one, then I will wear one.'  
>Jamie smiled, 'Thank you Rushmoor.' She then found a grooming brush, and began to smooth out his coat.<br>Some time later Susan came rushing up. 'Jamie you might want to see this.' She said. Jamie dropped the brush and followed the other girl to the ledge, overlooking the field.

Miraz's army marched towards the How. Their numbers greatly outnumbered the Narnian's. Jamie and Susan stared at each other in horror. The opposing army had giant crossbows and trebuchets with them. The Telmarines stopped and their calvary rode out in front. A white horse stepped through their ranks. On it's back was another warrior, this one clad in gold armour instead of silver. Jamie assumed this was Miraz.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Cakes and kettledrums!' Trumpkin exclaimed. 'That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest, alone.' They were all gathered in the stone table room. Jamie sat with Caspian and his Professor.  
>'It's our only chance.' Peter countered. Jamie had to agree with him.<br>'And she won't be alone.' Susan said from where she stood next to Lucy.  
>Trumpkin approached Lucy. 'Haven't enough of us did already?' He asked her.<br>'Nikabrik was my freind too.' Trufflehunter said. 'But he lost hope, Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I.'  
>Reepicheep drew his sword. 'For Aslan.' He declared.<br>'For Aslan.' Bulgy bear also said.

'Then I'm going with you.' Trumpkin decided.  
>Lucy put a hand on his shoulder. 'No we need you here.'<br>'We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back.' Peter agreed.  
>'If I may.' Caspian spoke up, standing. 'Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as King he is subject to the traditions, and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time.' The war council listened to Caspian's idea and all agreed that it was their best hope. It was decided that Edmund, Glenstorm and Wimbleweather, the giant, would deliver the challenge. The council then broke and everyone went their seperate ways to prepare for the battle.<p>

Jamie pulled her chainmail over her head, and then fastened her Jerkin over it, but under the hood. Her shoulders were protected by steel plates and her forearms by vambraces. Her sword hung at her side, held by a waist belt and a shoulder strap. Her hair was plaited. Susan and Lucy had just left. They had taken Destrier to find Aslan, but Jmaie knew they would be followed. She grabbed the saddle that had been provided for Rushmoor, and his bridle. She hurried to find the dun horse. She found him talking to Freda, but he came trotting up as soon as he saw Jamie. She flung the saddle over his back and tighted the girth. She then fastened the bridle over his face. 'Where are you going?' Freda's voice made her stop momentarily.  
>'I've got to go after them. They're in danger.' She replied.<br>'How do you know?' The female centaur asked.  
>'I just do. Please don't stop me Freda.' She pleaded.<br>'I'm won't, but Caspian might. Be careful.'  
>Jamie nodded. 'I will.'<br>'Let us go with you.' Jamie turned to see Colden and Breydon.  
>She crouched down and they came up to her. She hugged them both and said. 'You're need here. I'll be back soon.' And she led Rushmoor to the exit Susan and Lucy had used.<p>

Jamie pulled herself into the saddle. It had been a while since she had used one, but she never forgot what it was like to have leather between herself and the horse. 'Jamie, what are you doing?' It was Caspian.  
>'They're in danger, Caspian. I have to help them.' She replied.<br>'You can't just leave. We need you here.'  
>Jamie shook her head, 'I'll be fast.' A sudden thought came into her head. 'Caspian, can you look after something for me until this war is over?'<br>'That might not be a good idea.'  
>'I think it is, please?' She asked.<br>He sighed giving in, 'Ok.' Rushmoor shifted, as Jamie leaned down and kissed Caspian. She pulled away and he looked up at her in amazement. 'Susan was right.' He said.  
>Jamie shook her head chuckling. 'Just look after it ok?' He nodded and she dug her heels into Rushmoor's sides, urging him on.<p>

Rushmoor's hooves pounded on the ground. His mane and tail blowing in the wind created. Jamie stood up in the stirrups, taking her weight off the stallion's back. Up ahead she the unmistakable sound of more horses, and their Telmarine riders. She could just see them through the trees. A few lay dead on the floor, but one circled his horse, and Jamie saw why. Susan! Jamie urged Rushmoor on faster and they burst into the clearing, Jmaie drawing her sword and slicing the Telmarine. He fell from his horse, dead, and Jamie put her sword away and held out a hand to Susn. 'I'm pretty sure it's not nap time.' She joked, offering the younger girl a hand. Susan took it and pulled herself up onto Rushmoor, behind Jamie. Jamie tapped her heels to Rushmoor's side and he cantered off, back towards the How. 'You told Caspian, didn't you?' She asked as they raced on.  
>Susan laughed and said, 'Yes.'<br>Jamie laughed too, 'Don't worry, I'm not mad at you.'

Rushmoor whinnyed as he cantered out of the trees. Jamie saw Peter look up. A faun came rushing over and took hold of Rushmoor's reins as first Susan and then Jamie dismounted and ran over to the battle area. Peter came limping over. 'Lucy?' He asked worridly.  
>'She got through.' Susan replied, before glancing at Jamie, 'With a little help.'<br>'Thanks.' Peter said to Jamie.  
>'Well you were bust.' Jamie replied.<br>Peter then turned to his sister. 'You better get up there. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word.'  
>Susan stepped forward and hugged Peter, he winced. 'Sorry.' She said<br>'It's alright.' He replied.  
>'Be careful.' Susan warned.<br>'Keep smiling.' Edmund said to Peter. Peter turned back to the Narnian's, raising his sword and forcing a smile. The Narnian's cheered, as Susan ran into the How.

Caspian helped Peter remove his shield and Peter groaned in pain. 'I think it's dislocated.' He said to Edmund. 'What do you think happens back home if you die here?' He turned to look at his brother. Jamie and Caspian were checking his sword and shield. 'You know, you‟ve always been there. I never really. Ahhh!' He cried out in pain as Edmund popped his shoulder back into place, Jamie and Caspian glanced at each other, wincing.  
>'Save it for later.' Edmund told him.<br>Jamie helped Peter up, Edmund handed him his sword, and Caspian his sheild. Edmund offered him his helmet, but he shook his head. Miraz pushed his helmet away too. They walked back out to the fighting area.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Peter lunged at Miraz, but the older man parried succesfully. Miraz slammed his shield into Peter's several times. He then slammed it into Peter's face. Jamie gripped Caspian's arm. Peter was shoved into a slab of rock and fell to the floor. He kicked Miraz's legs from under him and he came crashing down. They both stood up quickly. Peter wrenched Miraz's sword from his hand, he threw it aside and began to hit Miraz's shield with his sword. He went to stab his opponent, but Miraz trapped his sword beneath his arm and pulled it from him. Miraz then hit Peter in the face and started using his shield as a weapon. Peter caught the shield and twisted Miraz's arm. miraz cried out in pain, then elbowed Peter in the face. He threw Peter into the rock and picked up his sword. Peter dodged the first attack and then batted the sword away with his vambraces. Punching Miraz in the face he pushed himself up, and slammed his fist into a wound on Miraz's leg. Miraz yelled, and went down calling, 'Respite!' He held up a hand as Peter went to strike him. 'Respite.'  
>'Now's not the time for chivalry Peter!' Edmund called. Peter hesitated and then lowered his arm. He walked back towards Caspian, Edmund, Glenstorm and Jamie. Suddenly Miraz reached out and picked up his sword. He went to swing at Peter but Edmund yelled, 'Look Out!' Peter caught the sword and used it to stab Miraz under the shoulder. Miraz dropped to his knees.<br>Peter went to kill him, but then hesitated. 'What‟s the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?' Miraz asked.  
>'It's not mine to take.' Peter replied, Jamie was surprised. He turned and offered the sword to Caspian.<br>Caspian looked down at Jamie and she nodded. He stepped forward and took the sword from Peter. Peter moved away and picked up his own sword. Caspian raised the sword. 'Perhaps I was wrong.' Miraz said to him. 'Maybe you do have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all.' The man then bowed his head, ready for the kill.  
>Caspian screamed and stabbed the sword downwards, into the ground. 'Not one like you.' He replied. 'Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom.' He turned and walked back towards the Narnians, who erupted in cheers. As he passed Edmund, who gave him a pat on the back, he offered a hand to Jamie, who took it and together they walked back towards the How.<p>

They stopped and turned back when they heard Miraz cry out. They saw him stagger and fall, an arrow in his back. The Narnians began to mutter. 'Treachery!' The Lord who had killed him yelled. 'They shot him!' He ran forward and pulled Miraz's sword from the ground. 'They murdered our king!' He ran back and mounted his horse.  
>'Be ready!' Peter yelled, as both Caspian and Jamie saw another soldier draw his sword and advance.<br>'Peter!' They cried at the same time.  
>Peter ran forward and quickly disposed of the soldier. 'Go!' He yelled. Bulgy Bear ran back towards the How, as Jamie helped Caspian up onto Rushmoor. 'Good Luck.' She said to them. Caspian reached down and breifly touched her cheek. She then turned and ran to join Peter and Edmund on the other side of the duel arena.<br>Miraz's general rode towards the Telmarine army, who cheered. They began to use their trebuchets, launching rocks and the Narnians. The general then ordered the Telmarine calvary to charge. 'Archers to the ready!' Susan yelled.  
>As soon as the calvary had passd a certain point on the battlefield, Peter turned back to look at Caspian, who rode Rushmoor back into the How.<p>

Jamie took a deep breath and drew her sword, prepping herself. They faintly heard the sound of a horn from beneath their feet. Peter began to count. 'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.'  
>'Take your aim!' Jamie heard Susan shout.<br>'Eight, nine.' Peter continued. 'Get ready!' Then the ground in front of the How began to collapse, as the Narnians below ground took out the pillars.  
>'Now!' Susan ordered her archers, they released their arrows, which went flying into the Telmarines in the pit. The plan had worked perfectly.<br>Edmund ran and jumped onto a horse. 'Charge!' Peter yelled, and the Narnians on the ground ran forward.  
>Jamie threw herself into the battle, killing Telmarines left, right and centre. She saw Peter freeze and looked up to see what he saw. It was not good. The Telmarine infantry had begun their advance. She saw Caspian signal, and gryphons flew out from behind the How, carrying dwarven archers. However the Telmarines used their giant crossbows to take them out. This battle was not going well at all for the Narnians. Jamie ducked as another soldier came at her. She heard Peter yell, 'Back to the How!' She turned and ran amongst the others running back to the structure.<p>

The Telmarine trebuchets continued to launch rocks. One caught the top of a stone arch, which went crashing into the How. Jamie nearly ran into Peter, but managed to stop in time. The entrance crumbled and collapsed. They were trapped! Susan fell from the ledge, but luckily Trumpkin caught her. Her hand slipped through his and she dropped down onto the collapsed entrance of the How. Caspian and Edmund joined Peter and Jamie. They turned as the Telmarine infantry began to attack. Moments later Trumpkin and Susan were by their side too. Caspian drew his dagger, Edmund threw aside the crossbow he had been using and drew his sword, Susan notched an arrow and Trumpkin put his helmet on. They all glanced at each other. Jamie saw doubt in everyone's eyes, and knew it was in her's too. They all doubted they would survive this. Caspian took her hand and squeezed it quickly. She looked up at him and nodded once. They then followed Peter as he led them in another charge, the Narnians joining them.

* * *

><p>Please keep reviewing<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jamie fought fiercely, her sword swinging. Colden and Breydon were close by, they were becoming blurs as they took down Telmarines. Jamie saw Caspian get knocked down into the pit by two Telmarines. 'Caspian!' She yelled. She fought her way over to the edge of the pit and took out one of the two Telmarines. The other then turned on her. She parried his blows, but she had been fighting for so long her strength was waning. She ducked under his sword and went to attack, when he was pulled to the ground. A tree root was wrapped around his ankle. Jamie drove her sword into him, as Peter helped Caspian out the pit. She looked around. Trees had emerged from the forest and were taking out Telmarines. Many of them began to flee. 'Lucy.' Peter stated simply. Jamie grinned at the thought of the girl having found Aslan. A rock from a trebuchet took down a tree. Another drove it's roots into the ground and started to take the trebuchets out. The Narnians cheered. 'For Aslan!' Peter yelled and they charged again. The Telmarines began to run back into the trees.

The Narnians chased the Telmarines through the forest and to the banks of Beruna. There the Telmarines stopped suddenly, forcing the Narnians to halt. Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Jamie and Trumpkin ran to the front. They could just see Lucy on the opposite end of the bridge. She was Alone. She drew her dagger. As they looked on Aslan emerged from the trees and walked to stand next to Lucy. The Lord leading the Telmarines suddenly shouted, 'Charge!' And the Telmarines surged foreward.  
>They were brought to a halt when Aslan roared. 'What is happening?' A Telmarine yelled. Everyone looked to the left, where a great wave of water was rushing down the river. The Telmarines got into a mad scramble, trying to get back onto the bank. From the wave of water emerged the River God. The Narnians looked up at him in wonder. He swept foreward to the bridge. Telmarines began to jump off the bridge into the river below, as the River God towered over them. He reached out and picked the bridge up. The leading Lord and his horse still stood upon the bridge. Everyone watched in amazement as the River God leaned and water consumed the Lord.<p>

One-by-one the Telmarines began to surrender. Various Narnians were calling out instructions to them. Jamie breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed her sword, Edmund and Caspian did the same and Susan placed her bow back in her quiver. The four of them then followed Peter into the river, towards the other bank.  
>They emerged from the water, their legs soaking. Aslan stood majestically in front of them. They paused a moment, befor knelling on the ground before him. 'Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia.' Aslan said. Peter, Jamie, Susan and Edmund stood up. 'All of you.' Aslan directed at Caspian.<br>'I do not think I am ready.' Caspian replied.  
>'It is for that very reason I know you are.' Aslan comended. Caspian rose to his feet.<br>The sound of pipes made the all look around and down. Two mice came forward, bearing Reepicheep on a stretcher. Another four mice followed behind. They laid their chief gently down on the ground. Lucy hurried forward, pulling her cordial outof her belt. She opened it and gentlyplaced a drop in Reepicheep's mouth.

He took a breath in and sat up. 'Oh, thank you, your majesty.' He said to Lucy. Two of the mice helped him to his feet. 'Oh!' He exclaimed seeing Aslan. 'Hail Aslan! It is a great honour to be in your...' He started to bow, but stumbled forward. His tail was missing. 'Oh,I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion.' He said to Aslan, before turning to Lucy. 'Perhaps a drop more?' He said hopefully.  
>'I don't think it does that.' Lucy said regretfully.<br>'You can have a go.' He replied.  
>'It becomes you well, small one.' Aslan said.<br>'All the same, great king,' He drew his sword and offered it up. 'I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse.'  
>'Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend.' Aslan reprimanded.<br>'Well, it‟s not just the honor. It is also great for balance, and climbing, and grabbing things.' Jamie chuckled at Reepicheeps cover up.  
>Preepiceek, Reepicheep's second in command, stepped forward. 'May it please your high Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief.'<br>Aslan laughed. 'Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people.' He said.  
>Reepicheep's tail grew back. 'Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege!' Reepicheep bowed to Aslan. 'I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility.' Everyone laughed.<br>Aslan then turned to Lucy. 'Now, where is this dear little freind you have told me so much about?' Everyone turned to look at Trumpkin. He stepped forward and knelt before Aslan. Aslan roared.  
>'Do you see him now?' Lucy asked, as everyone laughed once again.<br>'Now,' Aslan said.'There is much work to be done here, I suggest you start right away.' Everyone bowed to the great lion, and turned their own directions.

Edmund and Peter went to make an announcement to the Telmarines and Susan and Lucy went to find any injured. Jamie hurried through the crowds searching for Rushmoor, Colden and Breydon. She heard someone call her name. 'Jamie!' She turned to see Caspian hurrying towards her.  
>'Yes?' She asked.<br>'Um, I have something that belongs to you.'  
>Jamie looked at him in confusion. 'What?' Caspian gave a cocky grin and lowered his head to kiss Jamie.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

'I pronounce you Caspian the Tenth of Narnia!' Aslan declared as Peter placed the crown on Caspian's head. The new King rose and all the people began to shout 'Long Live the King!' Jamie was stood with Edmund, Susan and Lucy to the side of the Dias where Caspian was being crowned. They and Peter followed Caspian and Aslan down the aisle of people and out onto the streets, where their horses were waiting.  
>Caspian rode up front, alongside Aslan. Then came Susan and Peter on white horses. Behind them were Edmund and Lucy on a flaxen chestnut horse and a brown horse respectively. Finally came Jamie on Rushmoor, flanked by Colden and Breydon. Behind them walked the rest of the Narnians. The Telmarine people were cheering as the rode through the streets, towards the castle.<p>

That night, as everyone was celebrating, Jamie slipped out of the Great Hall of the Castle and headed down the hall. Her boots made little noise as she wandered through the palace. After about 10 minutes she found her target, a balcony. She stepped out, and the cool breeze caught her loose hair. She leaned on the railings and looked out over the town. She began to think. Would she be able to give up her life here if Aslan offered her the chance to go? The answer for her was easy, no. Narnia had become her home, she had been here for over a thousand years. The only thing she would go back for would be her mother. 'Child, you are troubled.' It was Aslan. 'What is wrong?'  
>Jamie looked down, a tear running down her cheek. 'Oh Aslan, I am so confused. I love it here, and it is where I belong, but it's my mother, I can't leave her on her own back home. Is there nothing you can do?'<br>'My child, things are closer than you think. Now get some rest, we shall talk more in the morning.' Jamie nodded and hugged the lion. She then left the balcony, back towards her room.  
>When she got to her room, Jamie found Caspian leaning against the wall. He straightened when he saw her. 'Are you ok? I've been looking for you.' He said, coming up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.<br>Jamie nodded. 'I'm fine, I just needed some air, and I'm really tired.'  
>Caspian didn't seem to buy it, but he let it pass anyway. 'Ok, I'll see you in the morning for the ceremony.' He kissed her gently before walking back down the hall. He glanced back once, just before he turned the corner, and Jamie smiled at him.<p>

Jamie awoke the next morning to find light streaming in at the window, and someone shaking her. 'Come on Jamie. Aslan wants to see us.'  
>Jamie rolled over, and nearly fell out of bed. 'Ok Susan, just give me a minute.' Susan left the room, but Jamie knew she would be waiting outside the door. She pulled on her blue trousers, white undershirt and red tunic. She hopped about for a moment, trying to get her black boots on, but once that was done she quickly brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail.<br>She left her room and found Peter and Susan waiting for her. They made their way down to the courtyard in silence. Aslan was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. He gestured for them to follow him.  
>They made their way across the gardens and Aslan began to speak. 'Jamie, have you made a decision?'<br>Jamie thought a moment before saying, 'Yes, I'm going to stay. If I left I would be leaving my heart behind, Narnia is where I belong.'  
>Aslan smiled, 'I am glad you made such a decision.' He turned to Susan and Peter. 'However your story is very different to Jamie's.' The four of them continued their walk around the gardens, until the arrived back in the courtyard.<br>They were walking around the covered walkway talking about the Telmarines, when Aslan said, 'Your majesty?' The three humans looked up to see Caspian.  
>His eyes locked with Jamie's for a moment before he said, 'We are ready. Everyone has assembled.' Jamie and Aslan looked at each other, before Caspian left them and they continued to walk.<p>

A few minutes later the four of them made their way up to the courtyard where everyone was waiting. Jamie, Susan and Peter went to stand with Edmund and Lucy. Aslan stood on the other side of Caspian. 'Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man.' The new King began. 'Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan can return you to the home of our forefathers.'  
>One of the Lords spoke up. 'It has been generations since we left Telmar.'<br>'We are not referring to Telmar.' Aslan said. 'Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens.' He looked over at the Pevensies and Jamie. 'It is too that island I can return you. It is a good place for anyone who wishes to make a new start.'  
>For a moment no-one spoke, and then Miraz's general said, 'I will go. I will accept the offer.' Caspian bowed as he made his way through the crowd.<br>'So will we.' This came from Caspian's aunt and she stepped forward, holding her son and accompanied by another Lord.

They made their way up the steps as Aslan said, 'Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good.' He breathed upon them and the tree behind Caspian began to unwind, revealing a doorway. They walked across the platform and into the opening. Everyone gasped as they disappeared.  
>'How do we know he is not leading us to our death?' A Telmarine shouted.<br>'Sire,' Reepicheep stepped forward, 'If my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice though with no delay.'  
>Aslan looked up towards the Pevensies. 'We'll go.' Peter announced.<br>'We will?' Edmund asked.  
>Peter turned to his siblings. 'Come on, our time's up.' He walked over to Caspian and offered him his sword. 'After all, we're not really needed here anymore.'<br>Caspian took the sword. 'I will look after it until you return.' He promised.  
>'I'm afraid that's just it.' Susan said sadly. 'We're not coming back.'<br>'We're not?' Lucy questioned.  
>'You two are.' Peter replied, before looking at Aslan. 'At least, I think he means you two.'<br>'But why? Did they do something wrong?' Lucy asked.  
>'Quite the opposite, dear one.' Aslan replied. 'But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own.'<p>

Peter then turned to Caspian again. 'Promise me one thing. Look after Jamie. She's like a sister and if I find out anything has happened to her, I will find a way to come back.' Jamie grinned.  
>Caspian nodded. 'I promise.'<br>Peter took hold of Lucy's hand, 'It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on.' The four Pevensies walked over to Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin and Cornelius. Glenstorm and Peter shook hands, while Lucy hugged Trumpkin.  
>They then turned to Jamie. 'Be careful.' Susan said to Jamie hugging her. Jamie nodded and the hugged Peter.<br>Turning to Lucy, she said, 'We'll meet again.' She hugged the younger girl and then hugged Edmund. Caspian took her hand as they watched the four walk to the tree and disappear. She let a tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

This is the last chapter, thanks for the support.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

'Your majesty.' Jamie looked around to the door. It was Freda. 'The King would like to see you.'  
>'Thank you Freda.' Jamie said, before leaving the room. She made her way through the palace halls, towards the council chambers where she knew Caspian would be. They were still living in Miraz's old palace. It would be at least six years before Cair Paravel was restored to it's former glory. The guards on the door snapped to attention as Jamie approached. The right hand one opened the door and Jamie entered.<br>Caspian stood, his back to the door, gazing out the window, his hands clasped behind his back. Over the last two years he had gradually lost his Telamrine accent. 'Caspian.' He turned around. 'You wanted to see me?'  
>'Yes.' He replied walking over to Jamie. 'I did.' He took her hands and led her to a window seat, where they both sat down.<br>Jamie noticed that he seemed nervous. 'Are you alright?' She asked.  
>'I'm fine.' He replied. 'There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but there never seemed to be a right moment. But with voyage coming up I feel that now is the right time. Jamie I love you more than life itself.'<br>Jamie smiled. 'I love you more than anything.' She replied.  
>Caspian smiled. 'Good.' He said before slipping of the seat, so he was on one knee on the floor. Jamie gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. 'Jamie the Brave of Narnia, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' He said, producing a ring from his pocket.<br>Jamie smiled, tears running down her cheeks. 'It would be my honour.' She replied.  
>Caspian grinned widely and picked her up, swinging her around. He set her down and they kissed again. 'I love you.' He stated.<br>'I love you too.' Jamie replied. They laughed as Caspian slipped the ring onto Jamie's finger.

'My children.' They both looked towards the door, to were Aslan stood. They both knelt. He stepped forward. 'Rise.' They stood up. 'I am pleased for you both.' Caspian smiled again and wrapped an arm around Jamie's waist. 'But there is little time. How long before you are ready to sail?' He asked Caspian.  
>'A week.' Was the simple reply.<br>'Your mission is an urgent one. Never stray, never falter and never stop until your journey is over. You must find those Lords. You must sail East until your quest is complete.'  
>Caspian said 'We understand.' Aslan smiled. He disappeared, leaving the young couple alone. Caspian turned to Jamie. 'We will marry when we return.' Jamie nodded and they kissed again.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review. I will be doing a VOTDT story.<p> 


End file.
